Creo En Ti
by Kishin-Allyson
Summary: un songfic dedicado a la hermosa pareja Reiner x Bertholdt. esta historia es narrada por bertholdt. advertencia: Yaoi. Agradecimientos: Reik y su canción Creo En Ti.


Hola! Tanto Tiempo, xD mentira pero igual he aquí un Songfic con la canción de reik creo en ti. GRACIAS REIK POR TENER ESTA CANCIÓN. aa entes de empezar me gustaría decir algo.

* * *

**"Existencia Perfecta", ¿eh?. La perfección no existe en este mundo, puede que suene típico, pero es la verdad. Obviamente, siempre habrán idiotas que ansiarán la perfección y tratarán de conseguirla. Aún así, ¿qué significado hay en la perfección? Ninguno, además de que... la perfección me desagrada. Después de la perfección no hay nada superior. No hay espacio para la creación, lo que significa que tampoco lo hay para la sabiduría o el talento. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Para científicos como nosotros, la perfección es "desesperante". Incluso cuando algo creado sea superior a todo lo demás existente, seguirá estando muy lejos de la perfección. Los científicos luchamos constantemente contra esta paradoja, y más aún, debemos poder ser capaces de encontrar el placer en ello. " **

**Mayuri Kurotsuch...**

eres el mejor personaje científico que conozco. espero que les haga reflexionar esta cita de el. **_(listo eso era ahora que disfruten) _**

* * *

Ahora estoy solo, en un bosque sin salida. El miedo se apodera de mí ser, mi alma esta aterrada. Mis manos tiemblan, mis piernas flaquean, escalofríos recorren mi cuerpo, estoy sudando frió.

Mis ojos están acuosos; estoy tratando de mantener la cordura pero se me hace imposible en momentos como este. Mi corazón late con fuerza, puedo sentir como quiere salir de mi pecho. Mis piernas flaquean más y más hasta que caigo rendido de rodillas al frió suelo del bosque.

La agonía me consume, ya no puedo más creo que este es el final.

Ciento como algo me acecha, estoy perdido. Ese algo acaricia con delicadeza mi hombro izquierdo, siento que se arrodilla junto a mí y me envuelve en sus fuertes brazos, un abrazo cálido, todavía no se quien es porque me encuentro con los ojos cerrados. Aspiro su aroma, mi corazón lentamente vuelve a latir normal, ese aroma solo lo posee una sola persona.

Respondo rápidamente al abrazo. Aquel cuerpo junto al mío me suelta lentamente y me doy cuenta de que me acaricia una de mis mejillas secando las lagrimas que en ese momento habían brotado. Se acerca a mi oído y me susurra:

-Todo Estará Bien… Bertholdt.- su voz grave y profunda resuena en mi mente, mi corazón se vuelve a acelerar. Abro los ojos y veo totalmente aliviado al ver la hermosa imagen de la persona que más amo junto a mí.

-Reiner…- musito mirando a sus hermosos ojos color pardo. Me aferro fuertemente a su cuello y le beso con desesperación y el responde a mi beso.

_**Ya no importa cada noche que esperé**__**  
Cada calle o laberinto que crucé**__**  
Porque el cielo ha conspirado a mi favor**__**  
Y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré**_

Nuestras lenguas jugaban en mi cavidad bucal, Reiner estaba dominando este acto, y yo trataba de no quedarme atrás, pero era algo que ya se me había escapado de las manos. Yo comencé este fogoso acto y debo asumir las consecuencias de haber provocado a Reiner. Me separo de Reiner y cierro los ojos esperando que pase algo más… pero no sucede nada. Abro los ojos y veo la aprensiva mirada de Reiner, me abraza con más fuerza y comienza a repartir pequeños besos por mis mejillas, mi frente, mi boca y mi cuello. Ante el último contacto dejo escapar un gemidito.

_**Piel con piel**__**  
El corazón se me desarma**__**  
Me haces bien**__**  
Enciendes luces en mi alma**__**  
Creo en ti**__**  
Y en este amor**__**  
Que me ha vuelto indestructible**_

_**Que detuvo mi caída libre**__**  
Creo en ti**__**  
Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás**__**  
Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz**_

En los brazos de Reiner me siento seguro, protegido. Mi corazón solo late por él, no hay recuerdo en mi vida en que no este Reiner, siempre juntos, hasta ahora.

Nos separamos jadeantes antes esos demandantes besos y esas exquisitas caricias que nos regalamos, Reiner entrelaza su mano con la mía y volvió a hablarme.

-Volvamos… ¿O Quieres Que Nos Quedemos Aquí Juntos?-Reiner esboza una sonrisa, la obscuridad se había alejado.

_**El pasado es un mal sueño que acabó**__**  
Un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó**__**  
Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer**__**  
Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz**_

**_Te seguí y reescribiste mi futuro_**

_**Es aquí mi único lugar seguro**_

Junto a ti siento que estoy completo, junto a ti soy feliz, junto a ti estoy en paz, junto a ti puedo olvidar todo lo malo que nos acecha, junto a ti no existen los problemas.

Tú me has cambiado.

-Reiner… -le llamo en voz baja.

Este me mira con calidez, sigue con esa hermosa sonrisa. Nuestras manos entrelazadas, me presiona mas la mano y yo sonrió levemente ante ese acto.

-¿Dime?-me pregunta cariñosamente.

-Yo…Tu Eres…-suspiro al no poder lograr que las palabras salgan de mi boca.-Yo Te Amo Reiner.- logre decir en un tono de voz más alto al que yo acostumbro a utilizar.

Reiner sigue con la misma cara, lo único que cambia ahora es que su sonrisa esta mas grande y deja ver sus blancos dientes. ¿Tan feliz le ha hecho escuchar esas palabras de mi parte?

Tira de mi mano haciendo que yo caiga contra su pecho, puedo escuchar los irregulares latidos de su corazón, está en las mismas condiciones que yo.

-Yo Te Amo Más.-me asegura, en mi rostro se forma un sonrojo junto con una sonrisa. Que feliz me ha hecho escuchar esas palabras cargadas de amor.

_**Creo en ti**__**  
Y en este amor**__**  
Que me ha vuelto indestructible**__**  
Que detuvo mi caída libre**__**  
Creo en ti**__**  
Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás**__**  
Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz.**_

Por fin ya no tengo miedo.

Junto a ti me siento indestructible. Tú me has cambiado mi vida y por eso creo en ti y en este amor.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado este songfic. cuídense


End file.
